Son of a Demon
by Awesome11
Summary: My name is Sam. I'm 22. My father for as long as I can remember is Yellow Eyes, also known as Azazel. I grew up with other kids with powers, like me. I wanted a normal life. The last straw was when he killed my girlfriend. Jess. So now I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to find my real family. Luckily, my best friend Andy's coming along. AU. T cause of paranoia.
1. My name is Sammy

**Authors Note: Okay, so here's my new fanfiction idea. It should loosely follow the story line, so some spoilers for that, but proabably not a lot.**

**I just had to write something with Andy, and I was thinking and this idea came into my head. So basically When Yellow eyes gave the chose kids his blood, he also took them away to start training them.**

* * *

My name is Sammy. I'm 7. I live with my daddy. His name is Azazel, but that's too hard to say so I just call him daddy or sometimes Yellow Eyes because that's the color of his eyes.

I also live with my sister Meg. She's pretty and has blond hair, or at least she does this month. She's funny because it's always changing.

I have a lot of other siblings too, and their all my age! They don't live with me, so I don't see them as often, but we get together at least once a month. There's a few that I really am friends with.

Max is really nice but he seems really afraid to grown ups.

Jalov is really tall and his skin is the color of cocoa power. He can be really scary though.

Ava is typically really sweet. Sometimes I get afraid with her around; like that time we saw a dead bird and she got really happy and weird.

Finally there's Andy. He's really nice and can get you almost anything, he gives me at least two lollipops every time I see him, he says he's got plenty to spare. But he has a weirdy brother that's always watching him.

We can all do cool things, like Meg, except we need to drink this weird red juice first. It's actually really good. I don't tell daddy but sometimes I sneak some.

I like my life. I'm homeschooled and have a really nice daddy that gives me a lot of books and nice brothers and sisters, but sometimes I have these weirdy dreams about a man and an 11 year old boy who don't have a home and are really sad.

They seem nice.

"Hey, Sammy, you want a lollipop?" Sammy looked up to see the round face of Andy offering him a round sweet.

"But what if Ansem gets mad?" Sammy asked the boy, who just smiled easily.

"Aw, come on, he won't." Sammy smiled and took it.

"Thanks." He plopped it in his mouth. "Do you want to play tag?" All the siblings were getting together. They were at the cabin in the woods this time, and there was a huge clearing that was fun to run around in.

"Sure!" Andy brightened at that. "Do you want to get the others?" It was no secret that they had an unsaid group, Sammy, Andy, Ava, and Jakob.

"Yeah, let's go get them!" They went over to Jakob, who was helping one of the smaller kids (in size, not age) get something out from under a couch, lifting it up by himself.

"Jakob, you want to go play tag?" The taller boy gave the kids her toy and gave them a smile.

"Sure, let's go get Ava." They hurried off to find the girl drawing in a coloring book. She looked up at them and smiled at her group.

"Are we playing tag?" She asked. Sammy smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" The foursome headed out. And they had no worries, because all was right in the world at the moment.

* * *

My name is Sam. I'm 14. My dad and my sisters are demons. Me and the rest of my siblings have demon blood in us. I n order to use our powers to their full extent we have to drink demon blood. It disgusts me, but I'm hooked on it, it's so good. I need it.

Yellow Eyes says he lifted us from the burden of growing up on a horrible family. He says he's done us a courtesy. I don't regret meeting Ava, Jakob, Andy, or Max, or any of the others, but I wish I knew my real family.

Now that Yellow eye's told us the truth we've been getting together at the cabin a ton more often to focus on refining our powers. We can each do similar things, but we aren't without our specialties.

Ava's good with demons and visions.

Jakob is super strong,.

Andy Can tell people to do stuff, and they'll do them.

I have visions and have inherited demonesque abilities.

We're all the same age so we don't treat each other like older or younger siblings; we all treat each other equally.

I read books to keep learning knowledge on the world.

Sam was sitting on the roof of the cabin with his group. The sun was setting, it was the end of another day.

"How many more days until we have to separate again?" Sam asked, sadness tingeing his voice at the prospect of leaving his surrogate family for another week.

"Probably two or so days." Ava replied as Jakob whittled a stick. Andy had been running late, so it was then that he came onto the roof with a box of donuts.

"Check it out, dudes, free food!" He put them down and they all took one, happily munching on them. They would always be family, Sam knew that, and for this moment he let himself forget the delusions of meeting his biological one.

* * *

My name is Sam. I'm 18. Sometimes I just wish I was normal. Azazel said we're almost ready to become the leaders of an army, I'm a bit scared with how okay with that Jakob and Ava seem.

At least Andy shares my uncertainty.

I'm beginning to think he's the only one I can talk to. He's been saying he might try and get off the demon blood. I'm thinking of joining him.

Those two men still plague my dreams. I'm starting to think it's more than just my mind making stuff up.

Andy and Sam are on the side of the room, watching Ava and Jakob duke it out, practicing, training.

"Hey, Andy? Do you think you could kill someone?" Sam asked as he watched Ava try and twist Jakobs' neck. Andy shot him a look.

"Heck no, man. I have everything I need right here." He fingered his beaded necklace and looked around, as if to make sure no one could hear him. In fact, that probably was the reason.

"Do you every wish you could just be normal?" The brunette spoke up.

"Yeah." That one word spoke more volumes than a huge speech, and for the rest of training the two just stood there, drinking sodas in an effort not drink demon blood.

* * *

My name is Sam. I am 22. I tried to have a normal girlfriend, Her name was Jess. She was nice.

Azazel killed her. He said she was as distraction.

Sam sneaked through the halls of the cabin, a few years ago they had moved in there permanently. He had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and his eyes were blood shot from days without sleep. He couldn't sleep. It was his fault that Jess had died.

No, it was Azazel's fault. So he was just done. He was done with him.

"Sam." Sam jumped as his name was whispered through the darkness. He looked over to see Andy standing there, a back pack stuffed to the brim with him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, where are you going." Sam's shoulders slumped. He couldn't hide anything from Andy.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving this life, and I'm never coming back."

"Than I'm coming with you." Andy said, walking over to Sam.

"No. You can't what about Jakob and Ava?" Sam asked. Andy gave a grimace.

"They haven't been the same for years, you know that Sam. This life isn't for me, just like it isn't for you. I'm not a killer, and you aren't either." Andy replied with a sad smile.

"Well…" Sam was grasping at straws now. "…what about Ansem?" surely Andy wouldn't leave his own twin behind.

"Dude, he made my girlfriend kill herself. I'm out of here." Andy smiled as Sam sighed.

"Fine, we need to hurry before Meg catches us." Sam said as he hurried through the door and closed it silently behind him.

"So…" Andy looked at Sam for a moment, pursing his lips. "Where are we going?"

My name is Sam. I am 22.

And today I ran away to chase the people from my dreams.

* * *

**So this is basically the prologue. Tell me what you guys think. If you like it, I'll write more, if not then this could just be a one shot. Please review, and constructed criticism is welcome.**


	2. This isn't how I planned

Andy stared up at the ceiling, pursing his lips into a fishy face. Sam was on the other side of the room at his laptop, clicking away. They'd been at this place for the past few days. A run down place called the Red Rose with cracked plaster ceilings and the carpet stained with who knows what. About a week ago the two of them had ran from Azazel, neither of them were calling him dad anymore, and it had turned out that Sam wasn't quite as ready as he claimed.

Sam was trying to find out where exactly his biological family was through his dreams, but so far not much had gone in their favor. So they had gone at least halfway across the country, a small town in the middle Vermont. Andy had been using his 'persuasiveness' to get them enough food and money in order to stay put.

The room they had rented was now covered in maps and various writing and notes. Sam was doing his best to find out where the two men from his dreams were from what landmarks he'd seen in the background. So far they didn't have much of a lead. Andy was getting nervous staying in the same place for so long, the other day when he went the store to, um, persuade the check out person to just give him the bags of chips, he had seen the people around whispering to each other. Apparently he had started to get a reputation around here.

Reputations aren't good.

"Hey Sam, we should pack up soon. Rumors are starting to spread and Azazel might hear them…" Andy waved his hand in a circular motion in the air, turning his eyes towards his long haired companion. He heard Sam sigh.

"Okay, you're probably right, but we'll have to take down all this…" He gestured to the 'decorated' wall. "…I just don't want to have to rebuild this all from scratch." Andy nodded sympathetically.

"I know, but we can't risk Azazel finding us." Andy insisted. Sam finally nodded.

Andy gave Sam a pitying gaze and went to the covered wall. Sam gave a great sigh, closing his laptop and standing up, moving over to Andy and towering high above his shorter friend. Together they took out the pins and un-taped pictures, putting them into assorted piles. Andy could practically feel their hard work leaking away from them.

Andy got out of rag and some rubbing alcohol, wiping off the sigils on the walls and under the carpets. Sam packed up his laptop and the pages carelessly strewn across the room. Andy threw their clothes into two duffel bags and the two of the hopped into their hotwire truck, checking out of the hotel and heading out of town.

"Can we get a bit?" Andy asked as he placed his shaking hand on the arm rest. Sam knew what he was really saying. 'I need something to distract myself from the demons blood.' Sam had started an unhealthy habit of chewing the inside of his mouth, his own blood being the closest he could get to what his body desired.

"Sure, but we're using real money." Sam said as they veered to a nearby fast food place parking the truck next to another car.

Next to a sleek, black, Chevy Impala.

oOo

Dean was happily munching on a hamburger. Sure it was gross fast food, the kind that from a chain where they made the same tasting cheap food everywhere you went. He was on a solo mission right now, his dad wasn't with him, which meant he could go ahead, and sit down and eat his meal in peace instead of having to just stay on the road. Hey, he would take what he could get.

The door opened and he glanced up to see two men walk in. One of them was relaxed and acted like he owned the world, and the other was-holy crap he was tall-surveying the room carefully. It was strange, when he looked at the man he felt this weird twinge in his soul, like he should know this man, but he shrugged it off.

He got up and put his stuff in the garbage. Time to head back on the hunt, right?

oOo

Sam and Andy walked into the small joint to grab a bite to eat, Sam being all stoic and cool looking, Andy careless as per usual. Sam saw as a man got up and threw his stuff away ad then passed them. Things seemed to go in slow motion as he watched the man glace briefly at them, his eyes a familiar hazel, his freckles just like he had seen them, and then he turned around and followed them man outside into the parking lot before finally wrapping his hand around the man's muscular arm.

"Wait!" He called to the man, sudden desperation filling him. Behind him a very confused Andy followed them. The man attempted to wrestle his arm out of Sam's grip.

"Let go of me man, I have places to be." He said, his eyes darkening and Sam could see the wariness in his gaze.

"No wait, listen, I've been looking for you." Suddenly the man had managed to wrench his arm free and was holding a knife out towards them warily.

"Yeah, you and every other monster on this planet." He glared at him. Wait… Sam's brain was trying to process this. Did this mean what he thought it did?

"What is going on?!" Andy cried out, his hands flung up in the air. Sam continued to face the man, but glanced at Andy from the corner of his eye.

"Andy… that's one of them." There was an awkward silence.

"You're kidding me, Sam. I mean, seriously. He's a hunter, I think he wants to kill us." Sam opened his mouth to respond to his companion but was interrupted first.

"If you guys are what's been bugging this town than you bet I will." He said in his deep voice.

"Drop the knife." Andy said to the man slowly. "We don't want to hurt you." The man immediately dropped the knife, his face surprised as he obeyed the action. Andy let out a cough for a minute.

"Andy, I think we should regroup and decide where to go from here." Andy nodded at Sam's advice.

"You, stay here. When we're out of town you can go." He saw as the man tried to struggle, but it was no use, it should at least hold for a bit. They left the man there, Sam trying to figure out what it meant, if he was dreaming of hunters.

oOo

Dean stood there. What the heck was up with this, he'd never heard of a kind of monster that could do something like this to a person. But he knew one thing. He was going to hunt these things down, because that was his job, and he was going to ignore how wrong it felt to be wanting to kill the taller one.

oOo

Watching the scene unfold from some distance away was a man in a suit and trench coat. His dark hair blew slightly in the wind as his blue eyes watched on sadly. His hands nervously were twitching by his side. What had happened? This was all wrong, it was all so, so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

oOo

That night was a rough night for all parties. Dean had a strange dream of holding a dying man in his arms, crying, but when he looked at who it was he couldn't see them clearly. He just knew that whoever it was meant so much more to him that anyone had ever meant to him. He also pictured himself pulling the man from a burning building, shielding him from the flames.

Sam dreamed about the man from earlier and from his other dreams, except unlike the other ones he was in this one. He was forced to watch as that man's guts were ripped out by an unknown force, and then he rushed over to hold the now dead man's head in his hands, all the light taken out those hazel orbs, no life left in his body.

And Andy, well Andy dreamed that he was with Sam on a bridge, and that Ansem was on a killing spree. And he felt himself pull the trigger the trigger on the gun, ending his twins life.

By the time they woke up, the each got the distinct feeling, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

But they shrugged it off.

oOo

** I finally did it! Are you proud of me?! Here's chapter two, thank you all so much for reading. Your reviews helped me out so much! I have a lot of plans for this particular idea, I hope you like them. This was more setting things up than anything ;)**


End file.
